One junker's story
by Wraith1
Summary: The adventures of a junker and his familiar as they travel through the wasted west.
1. Brian's New Posse! How Will this Adven...

Brian:Almost done, miss.  
Woman:Thank you..how much will this cost?   
Brian:Cost? I hadn't thought of any payment...   
Nix:[thinking]Brian, get her to give you some parts!   
Brian:[thinking]Nix, that wouldn't be fair. Besides, we'll have plenty parts when we get to junkyard.   
Nix:[thinking]But we need some special parts!! noooo faiiiirrr!!!  
Woman:Uh..sir? *waves hand in his face*   
Brian:Oh, sorry...don't worry about payment, miss.  
Woman:But I insist..   
(A loud crash is heard outside, followed by screaming)   
Brian:What the hell?? Stay in here, Nix! I'm gonna check it out!   
(Brian runs outside to see an 18-wheeler and its trailer jackknifed into a small building. Two red-eyed figures climb out of the cab, carrying rather menacing-looking guns. More 18-wheelers and an ATV follow behind, and 3 more members emerge, firing at the red-eyed people. One is a psycher, and another a purple-robed doomsayer.)   
Brian:Once again, What the hell??   
Psycher:Nevermind that!! Do you have any guns?   
Brian:A few..why?   
Psycher:Good! Can anyone else here shoot?   
(A girl in a floppy hat and wrapped in a blanket steps out)   
Girl:I suppose I can..   
Psycher:Good! You!  
(points to Brian)hand her one of yours!   
Brian:allright.  
(passes her a rather large machine gun)I assume we shoot the red-eyed couple?   
Doomsayer:...(nods)  
(The doomsayer's hand starts to glow)   
Brian:This seems a bit sudden, but....*sighs*   
(Brian quick-draws his machine gun and fires at the male assailant)  
(He blows off his hand and the gun along with it)   
(The red-eyes female lifts up her gun and aims for the girl)  
(She fires, but the girl Dodges just in time)  
(The Psycher pulls his hand toward him, and the red-eyed woman's ribcage flies out of her chest)   
Doomsayer:(pumps his arm and points to the remaining one)  
(he lets a massive ball of energy fly towards the other attacker, only to miss and hit the building behind him, obliterating it completely)   
(the girl recovers from her dodge and fires at the attacker)  
(The bullets literally rip him in half)   
Psycher:Damn! Where did ya learn to shoot?  
(looks at the ribcage in his hand and shudders)   
Doomsayer:(claps for them all halfheartedly, then motions toward the devastation that surrounds them. Then he rushes to assist the two they were just fighting)  
Brian:Wait..aren't they the bad guys?   
Psycher:Ya, well, only sometimes..I'll explain later.   
Doomsayer:(looks around. looks at the psyker and gestures again)  
Psycher:well, seeing as how ya destroyed half the town with yer goddamn nuke, maybe you should clean it up! Were ya planning on disintegrating him?   
(the two open their eyes and moan, they're no longer red-eyed)   
Psycher:Err..Ruth?  
(walks up to the possessee and hands her her ribcage)i think this is yours.   
(Ruth falls unconscious again)   
Doomsayer:(shudder)  
Girl:(walks up to the guy as he wakes up)I'm really sorry!!   
Psycher:That's the last time we're ever letting ya drive again, Will..   
Doomsayer:(shrugs and gives a thumbs up, then the "o.k." sign)   
Brian:Except that the town is in ruins and a quarter of the populace is dead.   
Psycher:And our semi's on it's side! How're we supposed to get it back up?   
Brian:I think I have a solution..But first, who exactly are all of you?   
Psycher:oh, yeah..i'm Jake Hellcat. The guy in the Tinkie-Winkie costume is Raivyn.   
Raivyn:(flips jake off, then points to the symbol on his robe. it's an alpha and omega superimposed on flame--the symbol of the doomsayers, a mystical group of radiation magicians)  
Jake:anyways, we're here with Ruth, a templar, Will, our leader, and The midnight Judge. He's back in the semi.   
Will:(trying to reassemble himself)Wait, why am i the leader?   
Jake:'cause ya assume the responsibility of everything bad that happens to us! and it's usually yer fault, too...*looks around the city*well, actually, most of this's raivyn's fault. But I don't know what else to call ya, so yer still the leader.   
Will:I don't see the logic in that...wait, where's my hand?   
Brian:That's sort of my fault..   
Jake:Besides, there's a bunch of dead guys here..ya could get one offa one of them..   
Will:I am NOT a cannibal!!   
Jake:Who are you two then?   
Brian:My name's Brian.   
Girl:I'm Amy.   
Brian:[thinking]Nix, it's safe to come out now.   
Nix:(walks out, then looks at Amy)   
(Stares angrily, because amy's looking at brian)[thinking]what..is that thing??   
Brian:[thinking]What, are you jealous?   
(Nix stares at him, then back at amy)   
Amy:errr..what's her problem?   
Brian:She's a bit jealous..I don't understand why.   
Jake:why does she follow you?   
Brian:she's my familiar..By the way, where are you guys headed?   
Will:(by now, him and ruth have pieced themselves together)We're not quite sure. Why do you ask?   
Brian:I've got a hunch you guys need all the help you can get.   
Amy:Mind if i tag along too?   
Will:Err...i guess you guys can come...if you don't mind riding in the back of a semi.   
Brian:don't worry, i've got a cesna. It's pretty well fueled, too, assuming one of you didn't blow it up.   
Jake:didn't you say you could help get the semi upright?   
Brian:right...i'll get on it. you guys get everything you need from this town.   
(they go about their business--in a deserted town. Brian builds a huge device. Eventually, they are gathered up around it)   
Brian:It's finished! Isn't it beautiful?   
Raivyn:......  
Jake:looks like a crane.  
Brian:but it's more than that! it's got life, and feeling!   
Ruth:that's actually sorta scary...   
Brian:it's alright, baby..don't listen to them..they don't understand.   
Ruth:that's even more creepy.   
Brian:anyways...  
(he turns the machine on)Live!!....sorry, i had to make it sound dramatic.   
Will:you've already sucked every bit of drama out of it..   
(the machine starts, and flips the semi on its own)  
(It then continues to repair the town--a rather amazing feat for a crane)   
Ruth:that is a rather amazing machine, actually..   
Brian:It's too bad I have to leave it behind..   
Jake:now what was the use of this episode again?   
Brian:it's to establish my role as a misunderstood genius and to prove my awesome abilities..Isn't that obvious?   
Amy:(nix is still staring at her)why will that thing not stop looking at me??   
Brian:Hey! Nix is as much of a person as you are! and she says you're staring at me.   
Amy:Well, err....   
Brian:What is it? do i have a grease stain on my coat?   
Jake:yer clueless, aren't ya?   
Brian:what do you mean?   
Jake:ya call yerself a genius, and ya can't even tell when a girl likes ya!   
Amy:(blushes)h-hey!!   
Brian:oh...anyways, haven't we been talking long enough? Shouldn't we be going?   
Will:Idoit!  
(thwaps Brian) That's not how you react when a girl likes you?   
Brian:then what do i do?   
Jake:Ya...don't..know? YA BE HER BOYFRIEND, YA BRAINER!   
Brian:oh..okay..let's get going..my jet's over this way, i'll follow you guys.   
Will:how about I go with you? If me and ruth get possessed again, it'll be better if we're seperated.   
Ruth:(elbows him)let brian and amy be alone!   
Brian:sure, will. it's over this way.   
(will, brian, nix, and amy leave for the plane)   
Jake:wait a minute...   
Raivyn:(feigns giggly-girl love, then points to brian)  
Jake:and he ignores her....   
Raivyn:(shrugs, and does the impersonation again)   
Jake:that's not fair!! why can't we get girls like that?   
Raivyn:(points at ruth)  
Jake:are you kidding? she's a templar...she's married to the greater powers.   
Raivyn:....(shrugs)   
Jake:Trust me..  
(jake, raivyn, and ruth head out to the semis) Next 


	2. Loss and Reflection! Who will go first?

(The party has been moving for a few hours now)   
Will:So, Brian, you're a junker, right?   
Brian:Yeah. Have been since the bombs fell, i suppose.   
Will:how do you guys build stuff like that?   
Brian:Huh? It's really nothing to us..we just design something, find parts that are about right, then stuff a willing tech spirit in it.   
Will:Then do you suppose you could build us some new guns?   
Brian:No way. Sorry.   
Will:Why not?   
Brian:Gun spirits are screwed-up, that's why! I suppose you'd be too if your only purpose was to serve man by killing man.   
Will:well, you're a lot nicer than some of the junkers i've seen and you don't build guns...so logically...   
Brian:you got it. Playing with gun spirits screws you up, too.   
Will:(Looks at nix)now, what about that?   
Brian:She's a she, not an it. Her name's nix. She's my familiar. I've known her longer than any tech spirit..since i was about 5.   
Will:she doesn't talk much.   
Brian:actually, she does. she talks to me telepathically.   
Will:then what does she think of me?   
Brian:(smiles)she says you ask too many questions.   
Will:....   
(A few hours later:..)   
Nix:(Thinks)Brian, Brian!! wake up!! something's coming!   
Brian:(wakes up)huh??*checks the radar on his plane)You're right..   
(shakes will)Will!! get up!   
Will:huh?   
Brian:raivyn's tryin' to tell us something..  
Raivyn:(puls up as close to the now low-flying cessna and sticks out all his fingers, then eight)  
Will:eighteen...  
Raivyn:(motions a steering wheel)  
Will:barrels? there's eighteen barrels up ahead?  
(Gunshots are fired from a set of eighteen-wheelers)   
Will:oh, eighteen-wheelers!  
Jake:Damn! Looks like zombies!   
Brian:whatever they are, they don't sound friendly..   
Jake:Get yer ass down here and help!   
Brian:yessir..  
(the plane starts to drop)   
(when he starts getting low, he tries to pull back on the stick)what the hell...   
(it won't pull)   
Will:what the hell are you doing? pull up!!   
Brian:i'm trying!!  
(Finally pulls the stick back)  
(The plane straightens out)okay...that was strange...felt like something pulling on the stick..   
Will:i still can't hit anything fron this range...Amy, get up!!  
(he shakes her)get up!!   
Brian:It's no use..she's out cold...  
(sets plane to autopilot)  
(Pulls out his junk gun)  
(takes careful aim)   
(an atomic flash knocks over one truck)   
(brian scores a direct hit on the wheel of the truck, sending it tumbling)   
Brian:got it!   
Jake:Raivyn's too exhausted to fire anymore nukes..and i can't hit em' unless i see em'!   
(brian notices something from one of the semis, but is too far away to see)  
(the lights blare from the midnight judge's semi)  
(he speeds up)   
Brian:What's he doing?   
Will:He's gonna ram the other two semis..   
Brian:what? he'll die!!   
Will:I don't think he cares..   
(the truck smashes into the other two simultaneously)   
Jake,   
Ruth:JUDGE!!   
(The gas tank in one of the trucks explodes, sending a fireball into judge's cab)  
(he is fried)   
(brian lands his plane)   
Brian:is everyone okay??   
Jake:Judge didn't make it...   
Brian:oh...i never met him..   
Raivyn:...(he goes to judge's semi, and begins to cast a spell)  
Jake:raivyn? what're you doin'?  
Raivyn:(turns to jake, points to the semi, and draws a cross on his chest)  
Jake:last respects...  
(raivyn finishes his motions, and a hole slowly digs itself in the sand under the semi. after its deep enough to hold the truck and trailer, the sand slowly buries it as will, rith, raivyn, and jake stare.  
Will:poor guy...  
Ruth:he's gone to a better place..  
Brian:why did he do that?  
Jake:one of those drivers was a mage. he was gonna blast us all, and judge was the only one who could stop him. he saved us all..so pay your respects, boy!  
Brian:i understand...(he bows his head)  
(a few minutes pass)  
Will:well, we're going to starve if we stay here..brian, do you think you can fix any of these semis?  
Brian:i guess i can fix these...do we have two guys that can drive?   
Raivyn:(points to the semis, then shows 3 fingers)  
Brian:i can get two, and rig one up with an autopilot. we'll load the cessna on top of one, and the Raivyn can do whatever he wants with his ATV.   
Raivyn:....(climbs into his ATV  
Brian:fine..i'd better get to work..   
(A few more hours later)   
Brian:there..all ready to go..   
(the ground begins to shake)   
Raivyn:...!!!(he makes a snaking motion to the partym then shakes his fist before revving up his engine and veers off)  
(Brian pulls out his machine gun)   
Jake:That gun's not gonna be any use...I just hope Raivyn has recharged his power enough..   
(raivyn launches an atomic blast at the thing when it appears from the ground)  
(the thing is a mojave rattler, a huge snake-worm)  
(angred, it attacks raivyn, but he puts up his aegis shield)  
(it soon sputters, and the rattler eats him)   
Jake:Idiot!! I warned you!!   
Will:what's he doing?   
Jake:Nothing that's gonna get him out....Shit! He's dead..   
Will:what??? h...how...how could we lost two party members so quickly??   
Brian:will, it's gonna be alright..   
Ruth:we've died before ourselves...they could come back..   
Will:.....   
Brian:come on, let's get going.   
(brian loads the ATV into his cessna, and the cessna on top of the semi)   
(the party heads out)  
(amy still has not woken up, and is in brian's semi with will)   
Brian:Will, are you alright?   
Will:yeah..just a bit shocked...i never expected those guys to die..   
Brian:didn't you die? I mean, aren't you harrowed?   
Will:yeah, but I decided that that wasn't the right way to die..   
Brian:the right way? what do you mean?   
Will:i don't want to just go like that...i want to give a death speech..   
Brian:Everyone's gotta dream, i guess... 


	3. The City of Lebonworth! Attacked by a de...

(the party has made it to the next city with their remaining members)  
(will is getting out of the semi and looks at amy)   
Will:is she ever gonna wake up? someday we'll all be dead and she'll still be asleep..   
Brian:well, judging from you and ruth, we're halfway there.   
Will:I meant dead and gone.   
Brian:whatever..i've got some coffee..get her up and awake for me, will you?   
Will:isn't she your girlfriend?   
Brian:maybe...but i've gotta secure some parts.   
Will:what makes you think i don't have anything to do?   
Brian:it's really important..i've gotta find out what went wrong with the plane.   
Will:oh..okay, i guess that's fine then.   
(brian leaves the semi, leaving will to wake amy up)   
Will:Come on, get up!  
(shakes her)   
(jake and ruth unload and talk)   
Jake:why are we here again?   
Ruth:I think will said he wanted to find a book.   
Jake:that book wouldn't happen to be...hoyle's book, would it?   
Ruth:I think that was it..why?   
Jake:We can't let him get his hands on that book!!! remember what happened when we went to boise?   
Ruth:that was just bad luck..besides, he'll get better if he studies.   
Jake:no, he'll just have more ways to get us in trouble! will's a great leader, but he's not the best diplomat...anyone else could've said it was an accident..but not will...he has to go off and insult the entire templar high council!   
Ruth:come on, jake. you're being a bit too hard on him..I've forgiven him..i'm sure the high council has too.   
Jake:I hope so..   
(Brian is still sorting through parts to buy)   
Brian:aww..man, this is all junk...*laughs*just what i've been looking for!let's see...i want this, and this..and a few of these...and these'll look great as hood ornaments!  
(a loud noise is heard outside)   
Brian:not again! never a moment of peace in these towns..let's see what it is this time..  
(he steps outside to come uncomfortably close to a rather large horned demon)gwaaaah!!   
(amy wakes up)   
Amy:did you hear brian scream?   
Will:no..but i guess that thing has something to do with it!  
(points at the demon)the others are on their way! grab a gun and get over there!   
(will and amy run to meet the rest of the party)   
Amy:brian, you're okay!   
Brian:of course I am..just a bit startled..that's all.   
(his machine gun is drawn)  
(fires again at the demon)  
(the bullets melt into it)   
(amy shoots at it too, but the bullets melt into it still)   
Jake:what's going on?? why won't it die?  
  
(the demon launches a fireball at jake)  
(jake and brian are hit by the blast)   
Brian:augh!!  
(falls over)   
Amy:brian!!  
(rushes to brian)   
Jake:damn..that thing's powerful..   
Will:are there any other options left?  
(the demon begins rampaging through the town, crushing the saloon, among other places)   
Jake:(fires a brain blast at it)i could keep this up all day!(the brian blast knocks a horn off and startled, the demons run away)hey, at least i get a souvenir...come back here, i'm not done with ya yet!  
  
(a familiar purple-robed doomsayer slowly crawls from the bar)   
Raivyn:don't come back, you bloody bastard! unless you want some more!!   
Jake:some more what?   
Will:Raivyn! you're alive!   
Raivyn:(gives will a confused look)how..do you know my name?   
Will:it's me, raivyn..will..remember?   
Raivyn:nope..but i guess you guys should thank me anyways.  
(laughs)   
Jake:that's definitely raivyn...   
(brian pulls jake aside)   
Brian:(whispers)i think i have an idea...haven't you felt his spirit yet? he's been recycled!   
Jake:you mean someone brought him back?   
Brian:not only that, they've removed part of his memory..can't you scan him, find out who?   
Jake:i don't get a thing outta him..   
Brian:well, be carfeul around him regardless.   
Will:well, now that you're back, raivyn, let's defeat that demon!   
Brian:i think i have an idea as to what that thing was.. Party:what?   
Brian:If my occult bestiary is in order..that's what's called an indestructable demon.   
Will:indestructable?   
Ruth:nothing's indestructable.   
Brian:it's immune to physical damage, and regenerates magic damage.   
Jake:then what do we do about it?   
Ruth:as i see it, there's two options:one, we hit it with magic hard enough to send him back where he came from, or two, find a spell to counter his regenative abilities.   
Jake:but to find magic that powerful, we'd need...   
Will:hoyle's book of games! I knew fate brought me here! now, all we have to do is embark on a quest to find the book!   
Jake:a quest to the library, so will can find ways to blow stuff up...oh, joy.   
Will:come on, brian!  
(grabs his hand and takes him to the library)   
Brian:why am i going too?   
Will:you have more occult knowledge than everyone else in this party combined, that's why.  
(they arrive at the library)here! now start looking!   
(jake tags along as well)   
Jake:(pickes up the hoyles book of cards, but doesnt recognize it) hey, whats this... looks like an old book... hey, cigarettes..(he tosses the book into a pile, pickes up the cigarettes, goes outside and smokes)  
(after a thorough search, they come up with only a mysterious-looking chest)   
Brian:well, open it..   
Will:i've seen too many movies to just open it...can't you build something to open it from a distance?   
Brian:well, seeing as how it's not really locked...how about a long stick?   
Will:that could work too..   
(brian finds a long stick)  
(the two stand a few feet from the box and open it with the stick, then jump away)   
Will:....   
Brian:....   
Will:i don't think anything's gonna happen..   
Brian:well, i'm not the one that can take blasts to the head and survive..so you take whatever's inside out.   
Will:i can't argue with that logic...  
(will takes a small book from the open box, then jumps away from it again)  
(brian shields his eyes)  
(once again, nothing happens)   
Brian:....   
Will:...   
Brian:that was actually a bit disappointing..   
Will:damn! i can't read it..it's in another language..   
Brian:hand me the book..  
(will hands it to him)hmm...chinese..  
(thinks)nix, are you done inspecting the plane?   
Nix:(thinking back)i haven't been able to find anything wrong, brian!   
Brian:(thinks)well, come back here..i need you again.   
Nix:(thinks)oh, you're so sweet, brian!   
Will:yo, brian?  
(waves his hand in his face)   
Brian:huh? oh, i was talking to nix..she said she'd be here soon.   
Will:Why?   
(Nix comes in quickly and clings to brian's leg)   
Brian:what?? what's this about?   
Nix:(thinks):you said you needed me!!   
Brian:that's not what i meant...and i gave you a voice, nix! don't be rude, will's our friend now! you can talk to him!   
Nix:A...alright..what did you need me for then, brian?   
Brian:do you have any friend that can translate chinese?   
Nix:Of course!   
Brian:then can you tell me if there's anything useful in there?   
Nix:in a few minutes i can, brian-love!   
Brian:what did you just call me?   
Nix:what do you mean, brian-love?   
Brian:err...on second thought, why don't you just talk to me telepathically some more?   
Nix:(giggles, then thinks)okay, brian!   
(a few minutes later..)   
Brian:Nix says that this is the chinese book of mah-jong, close to the one you're looking for, but the spells inside are a lot less dangerous..she says she found one that will help us a lot..but to use it you have to blow him into at least 6 pieces..   
Will:how the hell are we supposed to do that?   
Brian:well, Jake's shown it can be done when he blew his horn off.. I guess you'd blow off his head, both arms, both legs, and his torso'd make 6. Now, even though bullets sink into that thing, she's got another spell that can help us take other parts off with bullets.. i'll start the spell now, you guys get ready to send it back to hell! once you've torn it into 6 pieces, spread it out as far as you can!   
Will:i think i got all that..  
(runs out to the group)good news, guys! bullets can hurt the thing now!   
Jake:i'm ready to fight again! If nothing else, i can get off a huge blast!   
Raivyn:I'll tear it up!   
Will:that's the basic idea..Okay, Brian's got a spell that we can use to kill this thing...   
Jake:it's coming back!   
Will:get ready!!   
(back in the library)   
Brian:it's done...all i can do is rely on those guys...wait, that's not all i can do! what am i thinking?  
(runs to join the others and draws his machine gun)   
(amy and brian unload on it)  
(it blasts fire at them and they are both knocked out)   
(Jake, who has been charging for quite some time, unleashes his brain blast)  
(at the same time, Raivyn lets loose a nuke)  
(It hurts it, but the demon only runs away)   
Jake:Hah! look at that little bitch run.(shouts) Hey, come back here! i'm just gettin' started with ya!!.   
Will:we got it! ruth, you heal amy and brian! i'm gonna go spread these things..   
Ruth:somehow i didn't catch will getting much of anything..oh, well..  
(lays her hands on brian and amy's foreheads, and slowly heals them)How do you two feel?   
Brian:i'm okay..   
Jake:He wasted the saloon! damn him!   
Amy:......zzzz.....   
Ruth:I see she's fallen asleep again..brian, can you watch her?   
Brian:sure..why?   
Ruth:seems will forgot something..   
Brian:huh??   
Ruth:(Draws her sword)something that easily destroyed can't be the end of the trouble.  
(Slices down, cleanly chopping a dog-sized worm in half)   
Brian:I've seen those things before..they reproduce like crazy. Why are they here though?   
Ruth:I belive the creature must've eaten them, and these ones escaped from it's stockpile...   
(will returns to find the city almost filled with worms)   
Will:what the hell...  
(blasts a few of them, but there are even more)I guess this is our cue to get out of here.   
Ruth:we can't just leave the city like this!   
Will:you're right..i'll organize a force to wipe them out..you guys, get ready to leave. Jake, you go with amy and brian. I'll go with ruth and raivyn.   
Jake:what about the third semi?   
Will:it's too much to take with us..i'll try and sell it.   
(will assembles a force, then loads into the semi)   
Brian:(over the intercom)where to next, will?   
Will:..into the maelstrom. 


	4. Into the Maelstrom! Who's back?

Chapter 4:The town of lebonworth   
  
(the party can now see the walls of the city)   
Amy:wow..this place is huge! why is the sky around here a different color?   
Brian:that's because there's a maelstrom on the other side of the city.   
Amy:what's a..maelstrom?   
Jake:did you sleep through the armageddon, missy? those things are giant radioactive storms. doomsayers like raivyn over there can tap into the things and enhance their powers.   
Brian:if a normal person touches it, though, there's a good chance they won't come out that way. it guards the city from behind from bandits, too. some people call it a curse, others call it a godsend.   
Will:we're here! time to unload, guys!   
Ruth:unload what?   
Jake:we left most of our stuff behind when we jetted tha last town! so tell me, will, how do you plan on ruining this one?   
Will:.....   
Ruth:let's just check this town out..   
Brian:hey, where'd nix go?   
Will:she's up in the plane.   
Brian:that thing's strapped to the semi! is she nuts? why isn't she responding to me??   
Jake:don't worry about it. i'm sure she's just malfunctioning.   
Brian:that's not funny!   
Jake:i thought you hated her..   
Brian:no, i don't! she can just get a little..well..   
Jake:annoying?   
Brian:exactly.   
Jake:just forget about her for now. she'll be back down later.   
Will:(hops out of the semi)aah, nice seeing you guys without looking in the rear-view mirror!   
Ruth:I as well enjoy the change of scenery.   
Jake:i'm pretty sure it won't be like this too long.   
(crashes and screams are heard) damn, will, you do your work quick.   
Will:that's not me!! we gotta go help now!!   
(raivyn, will, ruth, brian, and jake run to the source of the noise--a huge spider-like demon that has emerged from the maelstrom)   
Jake:damn!! another one! cut loose!!  
(Jake charges up a blast while the others draw their respective weapons)   
(before they let loose, a nuke blast rips off two of the demon's legs)  
(raivyn runs to join up with the group)   
(the demon retreats towards the maelstrom)   
Raivyn:quick, follow it!! you can't let him warn his buddies!!   
Brian:but it's going into the maelstrom! we'll die!   
Will:we don't have any choice!   
Jake:Hold yer breath, guys..   
(will, ruth, brian, and jake push forward into the maelstrom)   
Will:...which way is out?   
Ruth:every way is out! just move forward!!   
(Ruth sees a glowing howling skull heading right for her, but cant get out of the way because of the galing winds of the malestrom. The skull slams into her chest, but her faith in the saints and god protects her leaving her a bit bruised and a little winded)   
(they eventually break through the maelstrom, but end up on the other side)   
Jake:let's hear it for will's sense of direction! woohoo!   
Will:come on, jake, at least I got us through. we'll just walk back around.   
Brian:why didn't raivyn come along?   
Jake:he was just afraid of that damn spider!   
Will:Nevermind! something's coming!   
(a pack of mutant wolves rushes up to the party at a blinding speed)   
(one latches onto jake's leg)   
Jake:aarg!(draws his gun)If yer so hungry...then suck on this!(plugs the wolf in the brain)   
Ruth:(slashes a wolf in half)poor misunderstood creatures..   
(will and brian focus their fire on another wolf)(the combined hail of fire from two gatling guns practically liquifies the creature)   
Brian:eww...   
Will:yuck.   
(the last wolf runs away after seeing what happened to its buddies)   
Will:it's getting dark, we can't go on too long..   
Ruth:I guess we set up camp for the night.   
(they search for some time before stumbling upon a giant metal creature. as per standard protocol, it's not happy to see them.)   
Jake:this is gettin' old!   
Will:Let loose, guys!   
Brian:such a beautiful machine...i almost don't want to hurt it..   
Will:then you're in luck, brian! help us out here! the bullets only dent it!   
Jake:that's why you guys need another option!(a brain blast makes a nice hole in it)   
(the bullets finally break through the metal and rip through the metallic creature)(the creature spews its entrails all over the gound, then collapses)   
Ruth:that was quick..   
(Brian rushes over to it and picks up pieces)   
Brian:yes! i've been looking for stuff like this..   
Jake:what a dork.   
Ruth:just let him have his fun. he'll use the parts for something useful, maybe something for you.   
(they eventually find one with most of its walls left)   
Will:i'll keep first guard.   
Brian:i've got second watch.   
Jake:i've got third.   
(the party sets up camp and one by one falls asleep, with the exception of will.)   
(hours later, brian wakes up as he feels nudged)   
Brian:alarm? i knew it would come in handy....will?   
(will is nowhere inside the hollowed-out building)   
Brian:damn...will!! where are you?   
(will does not answer..something else does, however. a quintet of giant wolves walking on their hind legs come in)   
Brian:werewolves! wake up, everybody!!!   
(he pulls out his machine gun)  
(he lets a few rounds go into them)  
(the first falls over)   
Brian:finally, something that bullets can hurt...   
(the werewolf stands back up)   
Brian:crap...i spoke too soon...  
(he pulls the trigger again and sends a few dozen more into the first)   
(suddenly, the second werewolf's head explodes)  
(the first finally screams out in pain and dies)   
(the others moan as they wake up)   
Will:i'm glad i made it in time...those things would've ripped you a new one.   
Brian:a new what? err..nevermind...anyways, what the hell were you doing leaving the watch?   
Will:i was out having a smoke.   
Jake:wait, you don't smoke, you idiot! what were you really doing?   
Will:I really was, seriously..i don't know why...   
Jake:it must've been that stupid damned manitou.   
Brian:that's right...i forgot..will's got a demon inside him because he's undead..the same one that possessed him when we met.   
Ruth:well, we'll never let you guard us again.   
(the second wolf's head creeps back onto its body)(the first one also gets back up)   
Ruth:aren't you forgetting something?   
Jake:Shit! the wolves! i forgot!   
Brian:why don't they die?   
(brian's machine gun clip finally runs out)   
Brian:damn...this'll take too long to reload..(pulls out another, large junk gun)   
Jake:i'll take care of this!(a giant fireball hits the wolves and the enitre room lights on fire)   
Ruth:this was the desired effect?   
Jake:that's all we need! now we leave!   
Will:the stairwell below us is on fire!   
Jake:then we head up! maybe they'll give up or die!   
(the party rushes up the fire escape)   
Ruth:now we're sorta stuck..   
Will:let's get over to the next building!   
Brian:where to now?   
(the party jumps over to the next building, then the next)   
(ruth spies a glowing green light from behind a building)   
Ruth:let's check out that light first...   
(the party slowly approaches it and sees an indian in a green pool)   
Ruth:hello? excuse me, sir..  
  
Indian:hello, my friends. It's not often I see visitors. i suppose you're lost?   
Ruth:actually, we're just inspecting around here.  
  
Indian:aah. then maybe my friend can help you. the other four here earlier left without him. I would make for the factory over that way..(points)   
Will:friend?   
Jake:other four?   
Brian:Factory???  
  
Indian:yes..oboe, there are some more people here to go with you...   
(a large, translucent, slimy blob emerges)   
Jake:that's...   
Will:oboe?   
Ruth:i somehow understand why the other four left him behind..   
Will:well, thanks for the help, but i think we had better be on our way..   
(the party heads toward the labs, oboe following close behind. Brian, of course, leads the way)   
Brian:.....   
Will:what is it, brian?   
Brian:........   
Will:what are you staring at?   
(will turns to see the abandoned industrial laboratory)  
(it's surrounded by a red haze) is something wrong, brian?   
Brian:it.... it's sooo beautiful!!!   
(brian starts running toward it)  
(jake grabs the back of his coat)   
Jake:hold it, buddy. Didn't yer momma ever teach ya to look before ya leap?   
Will:jake's right. we should check it out, but be careful about it.   
Brian:how do you propose we do that?   
Will:err...we walk slowly?   
Ruth:brian seems rather strange around machinery..   
Jake:yeah, he's nuts, just like that stupid little thing that follows him around..   
Ruth:i belive you're referring to nix?   
Jake:yeah, what the hell is that thing?   
Ruth:well, technically, it's a familiar. But it would seem that to brian that it's much more.. she's his own work..maybe you should ask him.   
Jake:yeah..you're right.   
(jake walks up to brian, who has still fixed his gaze on the laboratory)   
Jake:hey, brian!   
Brian:huh? what's wrong, jake?   
Jake:nothing, really..i just have a question..   
Brian:then ask away.   
Jake:what, exactly, is that thing that always follows you?   
Brian:oh...you mean nix? well, she's much more than a 'thing'..jake, do you know, exactly, what a junker is?   
Jake:yeah, a guy that builds stuff and wears a white coat.   
Brian:that's not all there is to a junker, jake. a junker is someone that has a special bond with the hunting grounds.   
Jake:you mean like a shaman?   
Brian:almost..the biggest difference is, that while a nature shaman talks to nature spirits..   
Jake:you talk to junk spirits?   
Brian:tech spirits, jake. but talking's only a small part. tech spirits don't really like sitting in the spirit world. they were created by humans, and have a deep inner desire to serve them. I simply build the machines for them to live in, and their will to be useful helps to hold it together.   
Jake:that's great, but it doesn't explain anything. I still wanna know what she is..   
Brian:she's an incredibly powerful tech spirit living in my greatest invention ever...the Sentient Containment Unit!   
Jake:which does...?   
(there's now a definite twinkle in brian's eye)   
Brian:it's a device made to house a spirit of any type! tech, human, nature, or any other kind! it's the invention i dreamed about since the bombs fell..   
Jake:then why does it look like a little girl?   
Brian:because nix wanted to be a girl..and it's modeled in part after my instructor.   
Jake:your instructor was a little girl?   
Brian:of course not. but she always had a youthful sparkle in her eye when she built, like she was a little girl..   
Will:hey, you guys, you just passed the lab!   
Brian:passed...  
(he begins to drool again and jets toward the labs)   
(jake grabs his collar again)   
Jake:you forgot everything ya just said, didn'tcha, junkboy?   
Brian:Said? Who said what?   
Jake:Yer hopeless...wait! I can feel someone...   
Brian:That's me....you're choking me...   
Jake:No, someone else..four of them.   
Ruth:It must be the other party that the indian talked about..   
Will:Then let's find them!   
Ruth:We have to be careful..   
Voice:I hear something!   
2nd Voice:It's a voice!   
3rd Voice:Shit, they must be after us!   
4th Voice:Let 'em come and get us!   
(The 4 come out, 2 are wielding weapons, ready to kill. another is on a donkey.)   
1st voice:Wait! Aggression leads to the dark side!   
2nd voice:Guys, hold up! They wouldn't have found us here!   
3rd voice:I swear, if it's that goddamned slimy thing, i'll slice him to pieces!   
1st voice:Calm! Please!   
2nd voice:what's the use...   
1st voice:i already sense the dark side in one of them...he can't let it take him over!   
2nd voice:whatever..let's talk to them..   
Will:hello!   
2nd voice:hi there! you wouldn't happen to be after us, would you?   
Will:not unless you're a giant spider-demon!   
2nd voice:well, then, i guess we're okay...my name's T.C, and this is my donkey, dumbass.   
1st voice:my name's luke...luke skywalker.   
4th voice:no, it's not! my name doesn't matter...not to you or anyone! we're all going to die anyways..   
3rd voice:you can die all you want...do you want help?   
unnamed:in fact, yes, i do..   
3rd voice:you don't deserve it...anyways, my name's aaron.   
luke:you're also being taken over by the dark side..   
(brian, jake and will are laughing too hard to respond)   
aaron:you've already been taken over by the dork side, you fruit!   
Ruth:what's so funny?   
Brian:haven't you seen any movies? years ago, before holo-tv, there was this 2-d movie..   
Will:this guy thinks he's that movie's hero!!   
Jake:that's so freaking funny! did his momma drop him when he was little or something?   
T.C.:actually, i think he was watching the movie when the bombs fell...   
Ruth:aah, that explains it..   
Will:let's check this place out!   
T.C.:Good idea...we'll have to get rid of it...   
Brian:you can feel it too?   
T.C.:It's a temporal warp field...that's why this is the only building standing.   
Brian:you're a shaman, aren't you?   
T.C.:(nods)yes, and you're a junker. i can feel you have a link with a familiar, but she's been left behind.   
Brian:all the other shamans that i've met have attacked me..   
T.C.:I have no reason to attack you..the 'war' between tech and nature spirits is overblown..   
Brian:i see. so, how will we destroy the building?   
Jake:well, we could use the big one..   
Brian:the 'big one'?   
Will:you told him! you idiot!   
Jake:err...it's nothing!   
Ruth:you might as well tell them..   
Jake:it's a nuke we found while you were shopping...   
Brian:a nuke? a nuclear missile?   
Jake:err...no...a city-buster..   
Brian:are you insane! that's the world's most powerful type of bomb! it'll destroy anything in a hundred-mile raduis!   
Will:i told you not to tell him....i knew he'd freak out!   
Brian:freaking out is an understatement! we can't juast disassemble it, either!   
Ruth:why not?   
Brian:the spirit inside it is warped! i'm gonna have to do something about it first!   
Will:we'll worry about it later! let's check that building out!   
Aaron:yeah! that place must have some bitchin' parts!   
Brian:parts? you...you're a junker too?   
Aaron:you got something against that?   
Brian:errr...no...   
(brian keeps his distance from aaron. T.C. Joins up with him)   
T.C.:you're a lot different inside from aaron..much calmer.   
Brian:that's because aaron's tainted..he's pretty far into it, too...   
T.C.:Tainted?   
Brian:he's been building too many guns...it's sad...he used to be different, didn't he?   
T.C.:yes, he used to be a lot like you...what happened to him? is there any way to reverse it?   
Brian:The taint's picked up off of gun spirits...unfortunately, there's no cure for the taint. There's nothing more painful to a junker than watching a friend fall to the taint.   
T.C.:what's going to happen to aaron?   
Brian:he'll get worse and worse...once it's beyond his control, it's too late.   
T.C.:oh...well, let's catch up with the parties.   
(they catch up to the others, at the entrance of the buildings) 


	5. An Old Threat! Who's willing to go?

Ruth:okay, the temporal warp is only on the upper floors..and it looks like that's what brought the monster here too. If we find and stop what's causing it, we can save all the townspeople.   
Luke:then we must find it!   
(they open the door and walk inside)   
Unnamed:this place looks run-down from the inside..maybe something'll fall from the ceiling and kill me..   
Luke:let's find the stair well!   
(they look around the lobby, and find the fire exit door)   
Brian:it's welded shut...looks like a fire got it...   
Ruth:my god...everyone must've died in the building..   
Will:well, let's open it! who's got a grenade?   
Luke:That won't be nessecary..   
('luke' pulls out a small metal cylinder and presses a button on it. a green bar of light pours from the cylinder. 'luke' cuts the door open and pushes it down)   
Will:he has...   
Jake:a lightsaber?   
(the two break out laughing again)   
Luke:I'd really like to know what's so funny..   
Brian:don't worry, luke..it's nothing. they're insane.   
Will:hey! the tests showed i'm only partially insane!   
Ruth:i should've figured...   
(the parties walk up the stairwell as far as it goes)  
(once again, luke must cut through the door)   
Aaron:let's hurry! all the parts here are mine!   
Brian:now, wait a minuite!   
Aaron:(he draws his gun)you have an argument???   
Brian:Put the gun down!!   
(aaron shoots brian in the arm)   
Brian:shit!  
(he grasps his arm)i can't let you go on like this...  
(he reaches slowly into his pocket and pulls out a grenade)   
Jake:Brian, what're you doing?   
Brian:i've seen what happens! i have to take him down before he kills us all!   
(a psychic blast knocks Brian and aaron in opposite directions)  
(Brian falls unconscious, bleeding on the floor)   
Will:jake, what're you doing? you almost killed them!   
Jake:that wasn't me! someone else is in here with us!   
(a small flashing of light from midair starts to grow, looking very much like jake's psychic blast)   
Jake:take cover!   
(suddenly, oboe springs(or rather gels) into action, oozing in front of the blast and absorbing it all. it then surrounds the assailant, trapping him)   
Luke:that person has the same shape as your friend there...   
(the person inside oboe drops his invisibility field and reveals a very familiar psycher..)   
Jake:yer...me!   
Jake #2:Like hell i am! I wouldn't ever hang out with brainers like these clowns!   
Jake:I was here first, ya...  
(jake's words are cut short as jake #2 delivers a heavy punt to the groin)   
Jake:eeeeggghhh....i....hate...myself..  
(he guards himself, groaning in pain)   
Aaron:you deserve that, you punk!   
Jake #2:why's it matter to you? Get lost, all of you!   
Jake:you'll....pay..for that!!   
(jake starts to charge a brain blast)  
(so does jake #2)  
(The two blasts blow the two jakes in opposite directions)   
Will:so, which of them is real?   
Unnamed:easy. they both are. just leave one of them behind.   
T.C.:(he heals brian up first)Let's check out the distortion, and no more infighting, we have to work together.   
Ruth:the temporal distortion is really close...   
Will:it's time to figure out what it is..   
(they step into the next room, only to see busy scientists working in a pristine lab)   
Jake:What the hell's this? everything's okay?   
Brian:I don't see anything...it looks run-down, like the rest of the building..   
Will:what do you mean? come in here and look!   
(brian walks in)  
(now he, as well, can see the scientists)   
Brian:that's not right...   
Ruth:it must be an effect of the distortion..   
(T.C. spies a small red patch of haze and points it out to the party)  
(will steps into it and disappears)   
(brian follows him inside)  
(once inside the red patch, everything appears aged again, and the scientists are not visible)   
Brian:i think i understand...  
(he grabs will's hand and pulls him out of the haze)   
Will:it's new again..   
(suddenly, a scientist spies them) Scientist:who are you? this area's off-limits! guards!!   
(an alarm sounds through the halls)   
Jake:Damn, let's get away from here!   
(the party runs through the halls)  
(the alarm fades in and out as they run through the hazy patches)   
(they come to a door, and just as they are about to open it, an armed SWAT patrol busts the door down) Swat captain:freeze!! Put your hands in the air!!   
Aaron:like...this?  
(aaron raises his hands, both of which are holding guns, into the air)   
(he lets a pair of blasts loose, and they disintegrate the swat members, leaving only their guns and pieces of armor)   
(the entire team pulls out their weapons and takes out the swat members)   
Ruth:it's so sad that they all had to die..   
Jake:what difference does it make? they all died in the past.   
Will:damn, i hate when he makes a point..   
Brian:i got access to a terminal! it looks like all the data filters through a machine located outside the building..   
Jake:you mean we went in here for nothing??   
Will:well, at least we got some good armor..and weapons..   
Ruth:at the cost of too many lives...   
(they rush out of the building, where brian can hear nix)   
Nix:(thinks)Brian! come help! the spider thing's tearing up the town!! it's horrible!   
Brian:damn! the spider-demon's killing the townspeople..but how can we destroy the machine without risking an explosion?   
Ruth:we can't.   
(ruth slowly walks up to the machine, which appears to be a giant generator with a huge power cord leading to the builing)  
(she draws her sword)   
Will:ruth, what are you doing??   
Ruth:i'm doing the only thing i can do..  
(she raises her sword, after which her eyes turn red)   
Ruth:no...i'm not letting you kill more people...die, demon!!!  
(she slices the cord with her sword, then the machine dies in a huge expolsion)   
Will:no!!!!!  
(he falls to his knees and cries)   
Brian:ruth.....   
Jake:she's gone...   
(will continues to cry for a few minutes)   
Brian:will, we can at least give her a decent funeral..   
Will:you're right..we have to take her sword to the high templar council in boise.   
(will walks over to get her sword in the rubble of the generator)   
Voice:are you looking for this?  
(a woman in robes with a white cross on black and a scythe tosses will the sword)   
Will:wait...indigo?   
Woman:I'm glad you remember me, will. Why were you associating with templars?   
Will:It wasn't my choice...but this is going to be...how did you get here?   
Indigo:This world has a lot of mysteries...let's just say you need me now, so i'm here.   
Jake:Will, you know this woman?   
Will:yeah..i knew her long before you guys..Indigo, do you want to accompany us to boise then? It could be dangerous for you..   
Indigo:of course, it sounds like fun.   
Brian:(thinks)nix, is the demon gone?   
Nix:(thinks)yeah..both of them just...disappeared...there's a few wounded, but that's it.   
Brian:okay, it's fine.   
Will:just forget about it...T.C, are you ready to take us back.   
T.C.:yeah.   
Jake:then let's jet!   
(the party moves through the radioactive maelstrom back to the town, which for once is not in ruins)   
(amy and nix are waiting for them on the other side)   
Amy:you guys made it back just in time! a bunch of green-robed doomsayers are trying to get through the wall!   
Will:let's move then!!!   
(they run onto the top of the gates)   
Brian:we've got an uphill advantage, even if there are a lot of them.   
Will:stay in the guard towers and the sentry trenches!   
Jake:I..I can't! they're back! the skinnies!!   
(jake jumps down and starts blasting the doomsayers left and right)   
Brian:Jake, what are you doing?   
Will:he's having a flashback...he may not look it, but he's a veteran of the faraway war...we'll have to get him later..   
Jake:the skinnies, they're everywhere!!   
(Brian pulls the pin out af a grenade and hurls it into a group of doomsayers)   
Brian:glad i saved these..   
(will empties the clips of the mp5s he got off the guards earlier)  
(he then htrows the empty guns at the doomsayers)   
Will:damn...brian, you see that big one? it's a doombringer! We'll have to...   
(suddenly, a giant glowing blast of energy blows through the doombringer, disuntegrating him completely)   
T.C.:I'm glad we decided to stick around..   
Aaron:Are we done already? there's nothing left to kill?   
Unnamed:still not dead..   
Luke:Oh, no! Jake's hurt!   
Jake:damn...what happened?   
(the others open the gate and rush down to jake)   
Will:jake, are you alright?   
Jake:no, i'm not alright!!   
Amy:we have to get him to the hospital!   
Indigo:hmm..for such a powerful guy, he sure gets hurt a lot.   
Jake:shut up!   
Indigo:what?   
Jake:err...nothing! ow...I'm in enough pain already...   
Will:we have to get to boise, though...   
Jake:don't worry about me, i know a friend that can go in my place.   
Will:you mean psycodog? why wasn't he with us earlier?   
Jake:he's only around when ya need him. anyways, ya can meet him on the way...   
Brian:who's psycodog?   
Will:he's a doomsayer that was traveling with us awhile ago..he left for awhile in junktown though, said he had other business.   
(the party takes jake to the hospital)   
Will:hey, jake...we're leaving you a semi here, promise us you'll catch up with us once you're better, okay?   
Jake:of course, i wouldn't let ya down. I'll see ya later, will. and don't bother with the semi..i can make my way around.   
Will:okay, jake...let's leave, guys.   
(the party loads up)   
Brian:even if he was a jerk, i'll miss him.   
Will:don't worry, we'll see him again. besides, you'll meet his friend psycodog soon. We're headed to junkyard, to restock and meet psycodog.   
Raivyn:heh..i can't wait. 


	6. To Boise! What, more back story?

Chapter 6 - To Boise!  
Brian:So, Will, any idea when we're gonna meet psycodog?  
Will:Jake never told me...i assume that he's gonna contact him soon. Don't worry if we don't see him until we're at boise.  
Raivyn:I don't see why we had to leave him a semi..  
Will:Well, would you rather I ha left him your ATV?  
Raivyn:ATV? you mean, this is mine?  
Brian:remember, he's not the origional...he's a clone.  
Raivyn:I'm no clone!  
Indigo:Regardless..(looks back)hmm. looks like we were lucky enough to make it out just before they arrived.  
Raivyn:who?  
Will:the black hats! those guys would gladly kill each and every one of us! They seem to thrive on everyone being poor, and anyone that tries to help is considered an outlaw!  
Amy:I figured it was because you guys blew up every town you went to..  
Raivyn:don't you talk! i haven't seen you fight yet! you just fall asleep whenever we're going into action!  
Amy:I..i can't help it!  
Raivyn:You've been dozing off every time we needed help! How many died because of you?  
Amy:....it's not that easy...  
(she hangs her head down low and goes silent)  
Brian:Amy? What's wrong?  
Amy:You wouldn't understand...  
Brian:that doesn't make any difference...you can still tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend.  
Amy:Well...when i'm asleep..i have such terrible dreams...and i can't wake up..  
Brian:oh...amy, i'm so sorry...none of us knew..  
Amy:It's my own problem.  
Will:we all have problems, but that doesn't mean they're all our own. I'll do everything i can to help you.  
Amy:brian....thank you.  
Nix:[thinks]brian, stay away from her! please!  
Brian:Nix, you have to stop being so jealous. She needs help, and it wouldn't be right to just leave her alone.  
Nix:[thinks]But she's not what you think!  
Brian:[thinks]what?  
Nix:[thinks]nevermind...nothing!  
Brian:[thinks]no, tell me!  
(nix goes silent)  
Brian:...  
Raivyn:why are we going all the way to junktown when we could just as easily have gone straight to boise? it's gonna take forever now!  
Indigo:we need a powerful blaster we can trust.  
Raivyn:hey, what about me?  
Indigo:you heard what i said.  
Raivyn:....  
(hours of silence later, the party arrives in junktown-often referred to as an iron oasis, this was once salt lake city)  
Brian:um...would it be okay if i...  
Will:alright, but only for a few hours. make sure you meet back up with us.  
Brian:thanks! Nix, you coming?  
Nix:[thinks]no, i've got work to do.  
Brian:[thinks]what work?  
(Nix is silent again)  
Brian:oh, well...part spree time!!(he makes his way toward 'parts is parts', the largest junk shop this side of the mississippi)  
(the rest of the party heads off to their own stores as well, and stock up on nessecary supplies)(when they return, there is a purple-robed doomsayer waiting for them)  
Doomsayer:aah, friends, i've been waiting for you.  
Raivyn:i was hoping you wouldn't show, Psycodog.  
Psycodog:that is because you have not yet fully embraced the glow, my brother.  
Raivyn:no, it's because you keep spouting off all that religious crap!  
Psycodog:It is true, is it not, brother, that you only joined us because you wanted to get a look at Brin?  
Raivyn:so?  
Amy:who's Brin?  
Psycodog:she, friend, is the leader of our group. she also has a mutation that makes her possibly the most beautiful woman on earth.  
Indigo:aah, that explains it.  
Psycodog:by the way, brother, what happened to your aura? it was visible, last time i remember.  
Raivyn:err....well...  
Indigo:that's not raivyn, that's his clone.  
Psycodog;well, brother, i hope that you are not as corrupt as the origional.  
Raivyn:...  
(brian trudges up to the goup, hauling more scrap metal and circuit boards than most humans can reasonably carry)  
Brian:they had a sale..are you Psycodog?  
Psycodog:that i am, friend. Can i help you with that?  
Brian:no, but thanks for asking. I'm just gonna dump this in the semi.(he goes to load his junk)  
Psycodog:aah, a junker. he must be invaluable.  
Will:he's a good guy, but he refuses to build guns.  
Psycodog:surely he's useful regardless.  
Amy:of course he is! he's our smartest member!  
Indigo:he's sometimes too wrapped up in his work to care for his girlfriend amy, though..  
Amy:he's still a sweet guy...  
Raivyn:he talks to demons! i don't trust him!  
Brian:that's just a rumor.  
Raivyn:shit! you heard?  
Brian:I don't appreciate those rumors at all...but i guess we shouldn't worry about that.  
Will:are we ready to set off to boise?  
Psycodog:have you given any thought as to where we're going to go after we deiver ruth's sword?  
Indigo:hopefully, as far away from boise as possible...i can't stand those self-righteous bastards..  
Will:indigo, you know that they want to help out as well..they're just more discriminate than you..  
Indigo:are you saying that the hundreds of people that died because templars refused them their help deserved it??  
Brian:it's not very often that someone deserves to die, indigo..but they understand that they can't help everyone..  
Indigo:it still doesn't give them any excuse to abandon people that need their help!  
Amy:please stop fighting..  
Will:amy's right! let's get moving!  
Raivyn:headed for boise...  
(the party finishes their loading up and begins the drive through the unending desert)  
Amy:what's boise like?  
Brian:Boise used to be the capital of a state called Idaho, part of the old union.  
Amy:idaho? union?  
Brian:hmm...i guess it's hard to explain anything without some history classes.  
Amy:tell me then!  
Psycodog:yes, friend, jake's told me much about the history of the faraway war, but i have yet to hear more about the state of our world.  
Brian:yes, well..where do i begin?  
Will:maybe you should explain first where our country came from.  
Brian:ah! well, let's start off with america.  
Indigo:aah, how fun. let's all listen to brian's little story-time.  
Brian:well, over 300 years ago, the continent we live on was owned by the natives, the settlers called them indians because of a mix-up.  
Amy:where were the settlers from?  
Psycodog:my, she's an inquisitive one, isn't she?  
Brian:well, that's very important. they were from england, an island very far to the east. what's important about that is that the settlers in america became upset with england, and broke apart from them in a three-year war.  
Raivyn:history's usless..  
Indigo:quiet, clone-boy!  
Raivyn:yes, maam...  
Brian:anyways, after the colonists broke off of england, they pushed westward, to places like we are now. in the process, the also pushed the natives out of their lands. while some gave up without a fight, a particular group led by an indian named raven, was not happy with this.  
Will:aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, brian?  
Brian:yeah, sorry..before the trouble with raivyn, the southern half of america broke off with the northern half in a civil war. this happened sometime around the early 1800s..  
Amy:why did they break apart?  
Brian:well, the southerners belived that the northerners were becoming oppresive. anyways, the war lasted quite some time, because of the appearance of ghost rock, the green glowy stuff that powers a lot of our devices. the war was bad enough, but then along came raven and his followers.  
Amy:(points to raivyn)him??  
Raivyn:don't be stupid. do i look like an indian?  
Amy:a little...  
Raivyn:....  
Brian:this guy raven released an unspeakable evil upon the earth in the form of the reckoners, who are called the four horsemen of the apocalypse by the christian religion. you know the deal: death, famine, pestilence, and war. these guys caused even more trouble, but it wasn't until about 13 years ago that they really made a mess of things.  
Amy:i remember...i remember the clouds that looked like skulls..  
Will:that's 'cause the bombs that were dropped were made with irradiated ghost rock, and when they go KABLOOEY, it violently fries the souls trapped inside.  
Brian:exactly....it was september 23, that was the day that i lost everything...i was only 5..how was i to know that my father and mother would never come back?  
Psycodog:i know it's hard, my friends...we all lost something that day.  
Amy:i didn't..  
Brian:what?  
Amy:i didn't have anything before the war...i was an orphan, no one wanted me. i guess i was lucky in that i had nothing to lose.  
Brian:no one should have to live a life like that..  
Amy:...so what about boise?  
Brian:oh, sorry...let's see...some 3 years after the apocalypse, a man named simon mercer--i think started a group called the templars. they finished their temple in boise about 6 years ago. the tamplars are dedicated to saving lives, but they go about it in an odd way. usually, they'll dress like a street beggar and watch the town. if they treat him like dirt, the templar forsakes the town and just flat-out leaves. if, however, he decides it's worth saving, he dramatically whips off his robes, and announces that the town is saved.  
Indigo:pathetic, isn't it?  
Amy:it does seem strange..  
Will:but it's a way to get results.  
(the party finally makes it to boise)  
Raivyn:hey, brian, how come you haven't used the plane up there?  
Brian:Fuel for it's too expensive...it also functions as a mobile lab..i'm working on a way to disable headbanger chips...  
Amy:headbanger chips?  
Will:they're the combine's enforcing system..they go kablooey when a black hat dies...makes it no fun to fight them.  
Indigo:learning to disable those chips, or even to send them into self-destruct mode, would be an invaluable asset..  
Will:in any case, let's head through the maelstrom to the temple..  
Amy:a mealestom??  
Will:don't worry, it's a weak one. simon uses it as a test to those who want to come in.  
Indigo:well, i'm not going. i'd rather stay safe in here.  
Will:good idea. C'mon, guys, let's go.  
(the party heads through the maelstrom, and amazingly, make it through with no difficulty at all)  
Amy:we...made it safe!  
Raivyn:that's nothing..there are guys that run laps through these things.  
Amy:that seems stupid.  
Psycodog:it is, unless you plan on joining the children of the atom, such as raivyn and myself.  
Amy:i'd rather not...  
(the party reaches simon's chamber)  
Attendant:I am sorry, but simon is not at all well. You will have to bring your business to me for now.  
Will:A templar named Ruth was with our party.  
Attendant:i see that ruth is not with you..and you carry her sword..(he sighs)another templar lost in service..  
Will:she fought valiantly...her sacrifice saved the city of lebonworth.  
Attendant:i see..so you come returning her sword for the reward?  
Will:no. her service was reward enough.  
Attendant:there is truth to your words...is there something else you wanted then?  
Will:i wanted to make sure that her sword was properly enshrined, and to offer my party's services.  
Attendant:i am amazed that you came back after what happened last time..  
Will:i sincerely apologize..  
Attendant:pay it no mind. we will forget what happened then. now i must relate to you the matter of simon's sickness.  
Psycodog:If simon were inflicted with a normal sickness, he surely would have cured himself, or at least have one of his templars cure him.  
Brian:so simon's sickness must be of a supernatural nature.  
Attendant:Simon seems to have some idea, but refuses to tell any of his templars. We have learned, however, that it may have been caused by a particularly terrible monster which plagues boise.  
Brian:i've heard of it. But i also heard that a man named Teller and his companions killed it.  
Attendant:That is what we thought as well, but we started finding more victims, torn to shreds. there was not enough of the poor souls left to bury.  
Psycodog:surely then, my friend, you could not expect us alone to kill it.  
Attendant:no, of course not. two squires will accompany you. I suggest that you set off to gather clues about this beast.  
Raivyn:I think we should take it on already.  
Brian:that's a bad idea. Those things usually only have a couple of weaknesses. and i don't think 'nuke' is one of them.  
Will:still, we should go investigate.  
Psycodog:Where are the rest of the templars?  
Attendant:These squires are all that we can spare, the others are on missions.  
Will:Let's get going, guys. We'll save the questions for later, when we know what we're up against.  
Psycodog:Brian, does this not seem like a bad idea?  
Brian:It's a really bad idea. But We've done stupider things.  
Psycodog:Aah, yes. Will has a strange diplomatic style, does he not?  
Brian:Have you seen him in action before?  
Psycodog:Well, yes, but i think Jake has told me of the best example. Will called the entire templar council a bunch of deformed mutants, and then threatened to destroy them all with his new huckster magic, after which he promptly caused frogs to fall from the sky. It was then that Jake blew his book into pieces and said he could never have another.  
Brian:Ahhhh. they had never told me.  
(the party moves out toward the edge of boise, followed by a pair of squires in white tabards)  
Squire:We head due north, to a canyon. the trip will last a couple days, so are you prepared?  
Will:yes, we're ready.  
(that night, after miles of hiking)  
Psycodog:so, brian, you say you know about this 'boise horror'. what, exactly, is it?  
Brian:well, apparently no one that's stayed alive has seen it.  
Will:sounds stereotypical for a monster around here.  
Amy:what chance do we have against it, if it's killed everyone else so far?  
Will:we're the heroes! we have to be...  
(a scream is heard off in the distance)  
Raivyn:aren't we short one squire...  
Will:oh, shit! we gotta help him!  
(they rush over to the source of the scream and find only bloody pulp and a sword, still in its sheath)  
Brian:we were too late....  
Psycodog:i see...(he examines the body)it's no wonder no one's ever seen it...look at this..  
(he points to a set of huge foot prints)  
Raivyn:how can you miss something that big?  
Amy:psycodog's right. The tracks are extremely far apart, and deep for the foot size. This thing is a speed demon.  
Squire:well, we should stick together to keep this from happening again...(he takes the sword and packs it in his bag)  
Will:we need to get well-rested for tomorrow. I'll take first shift.  
Squire:i'll stay up too.  
Brian:no, i will. you get your sleep.  
(the rest of the party gets to sleep) 


	7. The Last Day! Ready to face the horror?

Chapter 7--The Past  
Will:why did you offer to take the shift? don't you need your sleep?  
Brian:if you'd been possessed, he would've chopped your head off. I can't let that happen to a friend.  
Will:(he smiles)you mean you actually consider me a friend? I'm glad. just being a zombie makes most people run away..  
Brian:I can see your soul, you're a kind man, and i can tell you were thrust into this world just like i was.  
Will:i know..,.thirteen years ago, i had a life, a family, and friends...  
Brian:we all did..my father cared for me but my mother always had to work...i can't even remember what my mother looked like..  
Will:what do you remember?  
Brian:my father told me that she was always at work..but something doesn't make sense..  
Will:what's that?  
Brian:when i was found by the junkers after the bombs fell, my instructor told me that i was in a woman's arms, that she died protecting me. I don't remember any of that day, or months before..  
Will:that's common...many people block out the memories of a painful experience.  
Brian:(sighs) but i wish i could remember seeing her that last time..  
Will:it'll come back. don't worry.  
Brian:what about you? what did you have before the bombs?  
Will:I thought i had everything...but the bombs showed that i truly had nothing. brian, do you know what all people long for?  
Brian:what's that?  
Will:immortality. I came back because i wanted to create my legacy...i wanted to be a hero.  
Brian:all you need are friends, if you want your memory to carry on. You've got friends, will. you always will.  
Will:thanks, brian.  
Brian:even though you made frogs rain down on boise.  
Will:aww, they told you that?  
(brian laughs)  
(the next morning the party heads down a long canyon rumored to lead to the boise horror's home)  
Psycodog:Will, would it not be a better idea to follow-up on reliable leads, rather than rumors?  
Will:this is obviously leading us somewhere...  
Amy:as evidenced by the ripped-up squire...  
Raivyn:and the black hats down the canyon.  
Will:black hats? shit, you're right!  
(the black hats hear them and start shooting in their direction)  
Brian:jump for cover!!  
(the party jumps behind rocks and canyon walls, save amy, who is being shot at)  
Brian:Amy!(he jumps out in front of the hail of bullets and grabs amy. While jumping away, however, a bullet clips underneath his eye)  
Nix:Brian!  
Brian:(sets amy down, then covers his eye with his hand)damnit!  
Psycodog:i'll be right over to heal you, brother!  
Brian:don't endanger yourself, i'll be okay!  
(nix looks at amy angrily, then slaps her)  
Nix:you! you're worthless! you got darling brian hurt!!  
Amy:i..i didn't mean to!  
Nix:it's your fault! why did you even come with us?  
(she raises her hand to slap amy again, but brian grabs her hand)(the blood trickles down nix's arm)  
Brian:nix, that's enough! I was willing to take a hit when i went out there, and i'm going to be fine!  
Nix:but brian...  
Brian:no, nix. leave amy alone.  
(amy is crying)  
Brian:amy, everything's going to be alright.  
Amy:but she's right..i'm useless...i'll just go back..i'll come back when i'm of more use...  
Brian:no! wait!  
(amy turns around and runs away through a storm of bullets. amazingly, she is not hit)  
Will:she'll be okay..we'll talk with her when we go back.  
Brian:alright...but we need to take care of these guys..(he draws a chaingun from his labcoat)  
Will:christ! how were you holding that thing back there??  
Brian:don't worry about that..(tosses it to nix, then pulls out another)  
Will:jeez! two of them??  
Brian:always good to be prepared..(pulls out a small bipod on the gun and sets it up on a rock, then mows down many of the black hats)(will draws an assault rifle, the other party members draw their weapons and all of them open fire)  
Raivyn:all our encounters end like this, don't they?  
Will:i thought they were your friends!  
Raivyn:well, they're not today, are they?  
Psycodog:well I, for one, am rather sick of this..(jumps over the rocks and onto the leader of the enemy group, a man wearing a red hat)  
Psycodog:now you shall feel the power of the glow! bwahahaha!(shoots him in the head, then jumps back)  
(the black hats' heads start to explode in a chain reaction)  
(the squire pukes his guts up)  
Brian:oh my god...  
Will:that's the problem with black hats...  
Psycodog:traumatic shock makes a chip in their spinal cord explode. makes me wonder why anyone'd want to join up with them.  
Brian:then what about you, raivyn? don't you have a chip?  
Raivyn:a headbanger chip? hell no. my dad's a high-ranking official there. i can do what i want.  
(psycodog pulls brian aside)  
Psycodog:raivyn's father was dead long ago...this can't be him.  
raivyn:raivyn? who said that was my name?  
Will:what? you said it was...when we met you..remember?  
Raivyn?:hmmph. the name's draz. i'd have figured you would have figured that out by now.  
Brian:that's confusing...  
Will:well, the threat's gone, so let's continue.  
(the party keeps going forward)  
Psycodog:brothers...there's more of them..a lot more..  
Draz:but they're not after us this time..  
Will:i can see why...look!  
(the black and red hats are pouring out of a large cave entrance. following them is a huge demonic beast, which picks up black hats and throws them to the ground)  
squire:there it is! we must get it now!(he rushes toward it, draws his sword, and is promptly blown back to a canyon wall by the monster's fire-breath)  
Will:shit! we lost both of them now!  
Brian:and look! It just seems to ignore the fact that it's getting shot at! we can't do anything to help!  
Will:right..we have to get out of here. But first, we have to get the swords from the dead templars!  
(brian and will jump out of cover to go after the templar's swords)(the horror looks at will, then trudges towards him)  
Brian:hey! don't forget me!(pulls his gun out of his labcoat and opens fire)(the demon looks at brian, then swats him aside)(he lands on the ground, bruised but alive)  
Brian:today...is not my lucky day..(Will grabs the swords, brian pulls himself up and they run away, the beast once again distracted with the black hats)  
(back at templar headquarters, they are confronted by jo, the templars' second-in-command)   
Jo:I'm sorry we weren't able to personally see you earlier...what happened out there?  
Will:(hands her the sword)we weren't able to harm it..it got the two templars.  
Jo:you shouldn't have gone out prepared to kill it! you have to know its weakness! we were hoping you would help find it..  
Brian:well, if that's the case, could its attacks be related to simon's sickness?  
Jo:that's what we think. but he's unwilling to tell any of the templars about it. maybe he would talk to you.  
Will:then let's talk to him, see what we can get out of him.  
Jo:if the five of you will follow me..  
Brian:i'm sorry, guys, i have to check up on amy..nix, you stay with these guys.  
Psycodog:we understand, brother, and we'll report our findings to you.  
(brian goes back to their vehicles and finds amy)  
Brian:amy..  
Amy:what is it?? why can't you leave me alone?  
Brian:i'm sorry about what nix did..  
Amy:it's not that!! it's...it's nothing...  
Brian:please, tell me what's wrong.  
Amy:i..i can't.  
Brian:it's okay...tomorrow, we're going to find out how to kill this thing..will you come with us?  
Amy:yes...thank you, brian, for understanding.  
(a little while later, the party arrives at the vehicles)  
Indigo:so, how did it go?  
Will:well, i think it has something to do with this..(pulls out a sword)  
Indigo:and that is?  
Draz:it's simon's sowrd.  
Psycodog:he's convinced that the sword is the only thing that can kill the horror.  
Brian:then that means that it's somehow connected to simon.  
Indigo:oh, could the pure templar have some nasty secret? i can't wait to see..  
Will:wait, you're not going with us tomorrow, are you?  
Indigo:hmmph. you don't expect to be able to swing that thing around, do you?  
Psycodog:i can use it..  
Indigo:and if something happens to you?  
Draz:she's got a point. besides, the templars aren't going to follow us around.  
Brian:alright, then..tomorrow, we destroy it.  
Will:but tonight, we have some fun!  
(the party goes to a local bar)(will is plastered)  
will:sho, brian..why dontcha havva drink?  
Brian:err..will, you know that you can't really get drunk, right?  
Will:whaddya mean?  
Draz:yer dead! it's all in your head!  
Brian:besides, why are you getting drunk at a time like this?  
Will:brian...y'know why they sent us with just two of their squires?  
Brian:they said they didn't have anyone to send.  
Will:that inna it adall. they didnna wannus ta come back. I'm nuthin more'n a bother to 'em..an' now that we survived, they're gonna lettus waltz right inta his home and git killed pers'nally by 'im.  
Draz:well, if that's the case, i'm not going..  
Brian:that can't be true..and think, will! if we kill it, you get forgiven by the high council! you'll be a hero, just like you wanted!  
Will:yeah, but..  
Brian:i'm going, even if i'm the only one.  
Will:i..i'll go too..  
Brian:alright, let's get some sleep. even you need it once in awhile, will. 


	8. The Boise horror! It's what???

Chapter 8--  
(it is the next morning)(indigo is trying to wake Draz, who is sleeping in brian's cessna)  
(indigo kicks him)  
Indigo:wake up! you'd think if they'd clone someone, it'd be someone less USELESS!!  
Draz:(not yet awake)nngh....zzza...'s a badguy!!!!(reaches for his gun in his sleep, pulls it up and starts firing wildly)  
Indigo:you idiot!!!!(she jumps out of the cessna, and falls to the ground since it was strapped to a semi)you are so gonna pay, clone-boy...  
(psycodog walks out of the semi)  
Psycodog:what was all the shooting?  
Indigo:mister 'I can't decide which set of memories to use' just tried to shoot me!  
Psycodog:it's never a good idea to disturb a sleeping person, indigo. Are you ready to go?  
(will and the others come out as well)  
Will:if draz won't wake up, we'll leave him behind. is everyone else ready?  
Brian:i'm prepped. nix wants to come too.  
Will:fine.  
Amy:i'll...i'll go too.  
Indigo:of course i'm ready.  
Psycodog:then let us go.  
(the party is walking back up the canyon)  
Will:we should make it there by the end of the day this time..  
Brian:there's been no black hats so far.  
Indigo:all the better. (looks at will)hey, what're you doing with the sword?  
Will:Simon entrustd me with the sword. I get to carry it.  
Indigo:Fine, just hand it to me when we fight the thing.  
Will:Fine.  
Brian:You're acting like children!  
(indigo glares at him)  
Brian:Except you, miss indigo!  
Amy:We're there..it's inside that cave...  
Psycodog:Then why isn't it coming after us?  
Indigo:It's waiting for us..will, hand me the sword!  
(will hands the sword to indigo)  
Indigo:time to start!(she runs into the cave, followed by will, psycodog, then brian and amy)  
(inside the cave is a 15-foot tall demonic-looking goat-horned creature with glowing red eyes in a shredded tabard. It stands motionless in the center of the cave)  
(Brian and amy take careful aim, then unload)  
Brian:Immune..it's not even distracted..use the sword, guys!  
Indigo:fine then, stand there and take it!!(she lunges at it, but a red-hot blast of arcane energy blasts her back to the wall. Indigo drops the sword, and psycodog picks it up)  
Psycodog:demon, prepare to meet your end! You've killed enough!  
Will:(stands there in shock)that's...simon...  
Brian:what?  
Will:It's simon! that's why he's been sick, that's why only his sword can hurt him! that's why it's got the tabard on...  
(psycodog runs up to the boise horror and slices toward it, but is knocked back)  
Amy:He's blasting whoever has the sword!!  
Indigo:oh, then if that's the case.(runs close to the horror)..toss it here, psycodog!  
Psycodog:I think i see your plan...(he throws the sword toward indigo just as he is blasted back. Indigo grabs it and plunges it into the beast, twisting it before it knocks her away as well, with the sword in her hand)  
Will:i've got to help...I promised simon!(he jumps behind it, and starts firing at it)over here, you son of a bitch!!  
(the horror turns toward will, and grabs him)  
psycodog:now's our chance!(he runs up behind it, and jumps into the air)indigo! now!!(indigo throws him the sword, and psycodog plunges it into the monster's head)(he jumps back as light starts pouring from the gash)(the creature explodes in a brilliant flash of light)(a pair of black fingerless gloves lands at brian's feet)  
Brian:oh, no...will!!!!  
Indigo:oh, my god...will...  
Amy:will??  
Psycodog:Brother will!  
(the party looks around the cave, but can only find tattered scraps of clothing, blood, and pieces of flesh)  
Brian:will...  
(the party returns to boise, with all the remains they could gather)(the party is greeted by a number of templars, all congratulating them)  
Jo:so it was simon? we're grateful that you could solve the mystery.  
Brian:but will didn't make it...  
Jo:his spirit will rest in heaven.  
(brian falls silent)  
Jo:here, these will help you remember him, and his cause.(she hands him will's gloves)  
Amy:NO! don't let him have those!!  
Brian:amy?  
Amy:Just forget about will! you have me!!  
Indigo:what's going on?  
Brian:I can't just forget about him..  
(nix comes running)  
Nix:What are you doing??  
Amy:(Grabs nix, lifts her up, and tosses her away)  
Brian:amy! stop it! what are you doing?  
Amy:I'm taking you! all for myself! all the others will die and you'll be all mine!!  
Brian:what're you talking about?? are you insane?  
Nix:(picks herself up, then shouts out)she let a demon take her over! you have to kill her!!  
Amy:Be quiet! you're nothing more than a machine! how could YOU possibly make brian happy?  
Nix:i....i...  
Brian:amy, stop this!!  
Amy:no! not until they're all dead! You'll be mine!!(she lifts both hands into the air and transforms into a beautiful woman)(she lifts her hand and begins to charge an arcane ball of energy, but it fizzles as she is distracted by a hail of gunfire)(amy turns to see a templar shooting at her with an automatic rifle)  
Brian:no, don't shoot her!  
Amy:you idiots! I'm invincible now! You can't even touch me!!(she quickly recharges the blast and hurls it at the templar, who is blasted away. he falls lifelessly to the ground)  
Brian:amy, you're hurting people! please stop!!  
Amy:never! i told you i'd kill them all!  
Brian:don't make me hurt you..  
Amy:You can't hurt me! They'll all be gone soon! just accept that! you and I will be together forever!  
Brian:amy, i can't let you hurt any more..(he pulls out a chaingun)  
Amy:what do you plan on doing? i'll tell you what--nothing! you don't have a choice in this matter!  
Brian:amy, you're not yourself..please forgive me...(he pulls the trigger and holds it down. the bullets fly through her, and blood pours through the holes)  
Amy:(looks down at herself)what's this? how is this possible??  
Brian:you know as well as i do that a horror always has one weakness...i was yours..  
Amy:but brian...we could've been together...why don't you want me?  
Brian:you're not amy....you can't be...i won't belive it..  
Amy:brian...darling...(she falls to the ground, and a pool of blood forms underneath her)(the templar slowly rises to his feet)  
Nix:Brian, you did it..  
Jo:you've saved us all..you made the right choice.  
(brian takes the gloves and puts them on)  
Brian:why? why did they have to die?   
Psycodog:the reckoners wish to torture you. they see your potential as a hero, and want to break your will..  
Brian:i...i can't let this happen again..i have to defeat them...but how?  
Nix:brian..it'll be okay.. 


End file.
